


Fight

by Eoxilina



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, But mostly fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Fluff, Major Illness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but its mostly rwby just being a whole family, how many tags can i write?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eoxilina/pseuds/Eoxilina
Summary: Unexpentant events happened in life. All the time honestly. With nothing todo to prepare for them.And they can be good... or really, really bad.Team RWBY is about to experience one of these unexpected events. Affecting the four girls in different ways.Are they prepared for what they are about to face?It will be enough al the effort they need to make?And what are they ready to sacrifice in order to save one member of theirfamily?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope with all my heart that all of you are fine.  
> With the whole world in quarantine, I find myself in the solace of something that makes me feel better. So I write this story. It's honestly just a bunch of fluff, mostly around Ruby and Weiss, with a good dose of Yang/Blake. Centered most of the time in Weiss because honestly, she is just the best girl. It is an AU, so no Salem here, Adam and Cinder's problems still happened but it has been resolved already. Also, all the shit with Weiss and her family is still happening, just telling because it will play a major role in the story.  
> Hope you like it!

"Too slow, sis!" Follow by a blur of black disappearing,   
the indistinguishable signal that the last Grimm was dead.   
Ruby just stood there, panting heavily and slightly annoying that her prey was  
stolen from her. But that feeling disappears as soon she sees  
the radiant smile her sister has at that moment.   
It always warms her heart to see Yang so alive. 

"Are you alright? Is your head still throbbing?"-The concert tone of Weiss brings back Ruby's attention to the present.   
No, honestly her headache is still killing her. Even after all those pills, she took in the morning, but she does not want to  
make her girlfriend worry so unnecessary so she says that she is fine with a sign. Thumbs up. Ruby will like to answer properly,   
but she still feels like the air is not reaching yet her lung completely.  
Ruby, still panting and gasping to recover, tries to look around, trying to see  
if there is another Grimm nearby. It is her job to make sure her team is safe before she can lower her guard.  
But honestly, she is more concentrated on trying to put in enough air in her  
lungs. The air around her suddenly feeling out of her reach.   
Maybe she really is more worn out than the thought? That should be. After all,   
the four of them have been the last five days fighting Grimms in this forest  
and the food isn't the best there. She has spent days without her sugar  
dose. That might be the reason why she have been feeling tired for the   
last two days... so so tired.   
The work is a hard one, but the pay is kind of worth it. The people of Vale are always   
generous with their protectors. 

"Y...yes, I'm fi...fine" 

"And that was the last one" Blake confirm them from the tree   
she is currently laying, looking out to the distance to see if there   
were still some Grimm left.  
Ruby briefly remind Blake as a cat stuck in a tree waiting for someone to save them.   
The mental image makes Ruby chuckle, only to receive a frown as an answer. 

"Yeah, so... sorry" A last deep breath to try to recover "We... we   
should get going then... we... are done he... here" The leader says between  
breaths.

"Awwww, man! I can't wait to take a shower! it's been ages since  
the last one" Yang starts walking ahead, with Blake jumping  
at her side.

"Yes, I can tell" is Blake response but when Yang throws an arm to give  
her a side hug she shos no sign of moving from the blonde embrace.  
It was also a marvel to Ruby to see their Faunus partner so carefree.   
It seems that the shy, reserved girl was just a mere memory now.   
It was still Blake, different, but her essence it's the same.   
The truth is, all of them have changed. Yang, Blake, her, Weiss...  
All of them have come a long way.

"Are you alright?" And talking of coming a long way. Ruby can't help but feel warm every time   
Weiss shows concern for her, that in this line of work is so frequently.   
She knows she shouldn't feel good for making her girlfriend worry for her,   
but it's good to know that people care so much for her.   
Especially, Ruby loves that her partner could now show most of her emotions so loose.   
There are still difficult days, where it seems that Weiss closes   
herself inside of those walls that she soo dutifully made for years  
Of course there are days like that, and there might always but that's okay ...   
most of the time.   
Because Weiss now knows she is able to have days where she is able to cry,   
laugh and feel upset and actually SHOW IT! And Weiss knows that she is always  
going to have Ruby and her team support. 

"Come on, lovebirds!" That definitely is Yang's shouting, walking alongside her partner.  
When those two have advanced so much?  
Ruby could barely see them "You'll have plenty of time to be alone"   
... "but not too alone..." came the afterthought causing Blake to grinned at her side. 

Honestly, the leader can stay all day just watching her girlfriend but   
they need to go back to the town before dusk and said girlfriend is still  
making that worried face that is making the redhead feel kind of uncomfortable.  
Because it's not the typical "Weiss face" as Ruby so lovingly has come to call it,  
the one that is accompanied most of the time for a frown with a little side smile,   
so little that it almost imperceptible, but not for Ruby... No, Weiss' is distorted  
in full worry. No frown, no side smile, no the usual amused glint of   
"I can't believe I'm dating this dolt"   
Ruby can see that Weiss' is moving her mouth, but no word coming out of the whitehead, or are they?  
Is she talking? Why can't I hear her? 

"Ru.."

Also, is it getting king of cold or it is only her imagination?... so strange, it's the middle of  
summer and they are in some west side of Vale, the sunset would be in just a   
a couple of hours, but it's almost impossible to feel this cold in this situation.  
Why was she shaking? 

Why wasn't she moving? They need to go. 

"Ruby?..." The red hair could tell her girlfriend kept talking, not  
because she could listen but because Weiss' mouth kept moving.

Ruby felt that she had not enough air even when she was breathing  
so heavily. It was always this cool? She felt like freezing  
Her hands were clutching her chest, her clothes suddenly felt constricted.   
Dark spots started moving in her field. And she was sweating too much  
although she felt so so cold. 

"sis?"   
"Ru..."

Why was she looking at the sky?

Why her team was looking at her? And from upside down...

Weiss was crying? She did not want to see her girlfriend cry, especially  
when she didn't know the reason. She tried to extend a hand to touch  
her partner cheek but she couldn't. Her body was not responding  
And she started to panic... but even so, her body wouldn't move.  
She was feeling really tired, and her eyes were closing slowly.

Vaguely, she felt a pair of arms lifting her up. She recognized those  
arms.   
Yang...  
Her embrace always made her feel safe and warm. So why wasn't she feeling that?

Yang.  
Blake.  
Weiss...

They make her feel safe. Strong. Powerful.  
And now...  
She feels really tired.  
Maybe a nap isn't a bad idea...  
The mission is over, and she is soo tired. Her team will take care of her.   
That's what they do, care of each other. Blake and Yang, Weiss and her. The  
four of them. Her family

In those finals moments before darkness, Ruby will always swear she saw such a   
strange yet familiar figure in front of her. 

"Mom?" 

And then nothing.

Just black.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of this. I don't know yet how many chapters will be but I know where I want the story to go. As I said, no Salem, also no Oscar because Ozpin is just a regular principal that dies in the battle of the beacon. Sorry, I like Oscar and Ozpin just it not fits in the story.  
> Also, do not worry, this will be complete, just be patient. And I apologize for any mistake I make, English is not my main language and I don't have a beta so any mistake is mine and only mine. 
> 
> The only thing left to say is, be strong. I know we are living through difficult times and it seems to have no end but I promise, there is light at the end of the tunnel. I know what is to feel desolated and alone, but you are not alone, if you need someone to talk to I'm here for you, you know that. And you are stronger than you think, we all are. 
> 
> Please stay home if you can. Please be safe. 
> 
> Saludos!
> 
> Eoxilina.


End file.
